


reference list for "1000 Watsons walk into a bar..."

by destinationtoast



Series: 1000 Watsons [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, META meta, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/destinationtoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of fics and fanworks referred to in Part I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reference list for "1000 Watsons walk into a bar..."

**Author's Note:**

> I've read most of these, but some of them are still in my reading queue; please let me know if I've misclassified or poorly described any of them. Thanks!

_the Watson from the Canadian Forces_ \-- [Northwest Passage](531662/chapters/943040), by Kryptaria

 _the fighter pilot Watson_ \-- [Across the Sky](438495/chapters/747115), by Mazarin221B (Top Gun AU)

 _Watson the Marine captain_ \-- [Two Two One Bravo Baker](180121/chapters/264839), by abundantlyqueer

 

 _there’s someone telling the most heartwrenching story about a brain tumor_ \-- [Alone on the Water](210785), by Mad_Lori (have 5 boxes of tissues with you)

 

 _a frustrated Watson in tennis togs_ \-- [A Study in Winning](366788/chapters/596177) and [A Study in Doubles](374186/chapters/610225), by Jupiter_Ash

 _one of whom John is surprised to see wearing a baseball uniform_ \-- [The Bang and the Clatter](744242/chapters/1386629), by earlgreytea68

 

 _“Wait, you had sex with two of him? At once?…"_ \-- Various AUs include this scenario; I am particularly fond of [The Time Traveller's Flatmate](654551/chapters/1192324), by agameofscones. (The bit in question is actually in the bonus scene, [Keep Each Other Company](772065).)

 

 _parental Watsons -- many of them exchanging photos of a dark-haired boy named Hamish at varying ages_ \-- I've only seen this in gifset-fics on Tumblr (though there are probably fics, too). A few favorites: [come play](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/46034357490/boys-from-baker-street-hamish-trying-to-get), [Lestrade babysits](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/42926213372/cutiebatch-darlingbenny-doomslock-hamish)

 _but others mentioning Genie, Ava, or other girls’ names_ \-- [The Blog of Eugenia Watson](210788/chapters/315474), by Mad_Lori (which has [one of the the best podfics](502218/chapters/927964) I've ever heard, by lunchee), The [Ava Watson verse](../series/20112), by; KeelieThompson1; and may I also recommend the short but sweet [Princess of the Pond](848389) (featuring Amelia and babysitter!Mycroft), by ShinySherlock.

 

 _a herd of Watsons are clustered around one in a tux_ \-- [Performance in a Leading Role](225563/chapters/341590), by Mad_Lori

 

Genderswap Watsons -- I mostly didn't have any in mind in particular, but Johnnie is from [How the mouth changes its shape](704773/chapters/1300211), by breathedout.

 

 _(Right-handed? That’s a new one.)_ \-- a complicated allusion to [Left](639976/chapters/1160160), by lifeonmars.   John is actually a lefty in a very right-handed world in that story. But if you read the whole thing (which I highly recommend), it makes sense that he could make a decent throw with his other hand.

_"Are... are you sure he’s not a serial killer?”_ \-- there are various serial killer AUs, but the one I had in mind was [The Loss of Flesh and Soul](387339/chapters/634699), by deuxexmycroft.

 _“My Sherlock isn’t a serial killer,” a second says firmly. “But he is a monster. I mean, literally a monster.”_ \-- a general reference that could refer to some of the monster!lock fanart I've seen (e.g., [taikova](http://taikova.tumblr.com/post/50536071663/monsterlock-from-this-cute-lil-fic-monstrom)'s), or the various Beauty and the Beast fusions like [the beast not found in verse](270576) by coloredink, or plenty of other things.

 _“Mine’s a machine,” a third chips in._ \-- I was thinking of various futuristic android Sherlocks, such as [This Machine Called Man](524552/chapters/928252), by tartanfics and [There Will Come Soft Rains](http://archiveofourown.org/works/282859), by coloredink.

 _"Well, mine’s an angel,"_ \-- With all the winglock out there, and the Supernatural fan overlap, I imagine various people have probably taken this one on. [I Used to Live Alone Before I Knew You](147622), by etothepii, is a particularly good one about Sherlock as a fallen angel.

 

The Omegaverse Watsons -- none in mind in particular; just had to throw them in there. :)

Likewise for the werewolves, zombies, and vampires. Though [Stranger at the Gate](334825/chapters/541229), by bendingsignpost, is a vampire fic  that I bet a bunch of folks thought of.

 

 _a Watson in fancy breeches and a jacket from the early 1800’s_ \-- [The Measure of a Gentleman](766513/chapters/1436517), by i_ship_an_armada

 _a couple Watsons in waistcoats from sometime around WWI and WWII_ \-- [The Violet Hour](384405/chapters/629311), by breathedout; the [Long Ago and Far Away](../series/12656) series, by lotherington

 

 _Several boys in red-and-yellow or black-and-yellow striped scarves are levitating their drinks_ \-- Potter!lock, obviously, but none in particular in mind.

 _is that an Eton uniform on one of the boys?_ \-- [Saving Sherlock Holmes](514787/chapters/908428), by earlgreytea68 

 _a nerdy Watson with a leather jacket wrapped around his shoulders_ \-- greaser!lock; in particular, [You Give Me Fever](785061), by michi_thekiller

 

The super cracktastic table with hedgehogs and such: these are all primarily Tumblr tropes, as far as I know. As everyone is aware, Martin Freeman/John is a [hedgehog](http://hedgehog-jawn.tumblr.com). johnnybooboo does a lot of great [bat!John art](http://johnnybooboo.tumblr.com/tagged/batjohn) (sometimes NSFW). teabeforewar did my favorite [tuna!lock art](http://teabeforewar.tumblr.com/post/47607391427/tunalock-and-emotions) ever. Fawnlock is quite popular, and the originator has a [fawnlock tumblr](http://fawnlock.tumblr.com) (and may I recommend wiggleofjudas' fawnlock fic, [As Pants the Har](699156)t?). [Pinecone!lock](http://snarkyscuttlebutt.tumblr.com/post/47649613544/i-was-made-aware-that-there-is-a-pineconelock) makes me giggle fondly.

 

 _ElJay and fandom wank_ \-- [The Theory of Narrative Causality](http://falling-voices.livejournal.com/18100.html), by falling_voices. If you like meta and humor and crack, this is the best thing ever.  Seriously awesome.

 

 _Sherlock auditing his medical courses and slowly seducing him_ \-- [Cooperative Principle](488939/chapters/852994), by bendingsignpost

 

 _an embarrassment of Sherlocks_ \-- [An Embarrassment of Sherlocks](816370), by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy 

 _the blue-scarfed otter_ \-- [Otter!lock](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/otterlock) [everywhere](http://fyeahsherlotterandhedgejohn.tumblr.com).

 


End file.
